Ahsoka's Quest
by WildHorseFantasy
Summary: After leaving the Order, Ahsoka Tano is left with questions. What happened to her friend Barriss? Why did she fall? She doesn't know what to do with her life without the Jedi Order, so she may as well begin with looking for answers about her friend... May or May Not be AU.
1. Chapter 1

* Set after the end of Season 5 of the Clone Wars. All characters and the Star Wars Universe belong to George Lucas and now Disney. No profit to me, I just imagine in this universe. So please don't sue. (I haven't any money anyway!)

* * *

The data R2 presented Anakin from the captured ship left him gaping in confusion. More cloning experiments. But this was a pirate vessel, apparently unaligned. Were they just a mercenary hire working for Dooku?

Artoo's squeal of surprise jerked him from his reverie.

"What, Artoo?"

Artoo pulled up a holo security cam. It was dated several months ago.

"It can't be. That's Barriss."

In the video, she appeared unconscious and was hauled into a cell. They'd dropped her off on a world called Dal Seven, which was basically a moon in the middle of nowhere. It made no sense.

"I'm calling the temple, Artoo. Cross reference the data with Barriss' movements before…..you know." Anakin couldn't bring himself to say 'her fall'. Or before she framed his padawan. His heart still ached for his apprentice. And he was amazed to realized how lonely he was without her. Obi-Wan on one side, Ahsoka on the other, Padme waiting at home….he had never wanted a padawan, but somehow, she had grown on him. Now she had left the order, for who knew where. He was amazed how large a hole she'd left in his heart.

Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi padawan, was already plowing through a trail of confusion. She peered at the files Lux gave her, while he stared at her in concern over a cup of juma juice. "Are you sure you want to do this? It won't change anything?"

She sighed. "No. But she was my friend. I want to know when that changed. And I don't know what else to do. It's a good a place to start as any."

"There is a gap in the data then. She was supposed to be on a mission to Anturos medical mission to deliver aid. But she showed up two weeks late. Meanwhile, she'd actually finished her previous mission early." Lux tapped his finger to the pad. The holo file rotated. "She just disappeared off world. She had no exit records. In fact, her ship is still there."

"I assumed her ship had been lost in a battle. That's what her mission debrief said anyway." Ahsoka frowned. "I think I'll check it out."

"Be careful Ahsoka. It's a big dangerous galaxy for anyone on their own. I wish you'd come with me, or go back to the Jedi."

She smiled at him, grateful for his kindness.

"I will come to you Lux. As soon as I have answers." And the fact that her friend betrayed her wasn't enough. She had to know why. Some of what she had spouted had the ring of truth. But none of it explained her framing of Ahsoka.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

She'd walked away with nothing, but she still had her training and the Force. She could give up her lightsaber and her padawan braid, but those other things weren't something you could return. She used them to get herself hired on a ship to the outpost where Barriss' ship was still located. Just a little Force mental nudge to convince a receptive captain of her value. She'd never had to work like this before, but Jedi training was thorough. Thanks to Anakin, she had acceptable piloting and mechanical skills. His training was foremost in her thoughts the whole way. It had hurt her to hurt him. He would blame himself but it wasn't his fault, any of it. True, maybe he could've let her go, stood with her against the council and bucked them like he usually did. But she doubted it would've accomplished anything besides getting him in trouble too.

She didn't have anyone she could talk to. She didn't dare make any friends. A former padawan would still be a prize of the Separatist. She strode down the ramp at their destination to find a dust storm blowing in across dry grass plains. She coughed and pulled her hood up. She found the berth where the ship was supposed to be. "Ah." Circumventing the security was easy, but made her more homesick thinking of Artoo and her master's fondness for him. A touch of jealousy rose. He'd broken the rules hunting Artoo, why not for her? But the more rational part of herself knew that was different. Artoo wasn't accused of murder. And he was far from the watchful eyes of the council at the time too. Easier from there to ask forgiveness than permission.

"Okay then." Standard Jedi codes got her into the ship. She prowled around it, looking for clues. No brain bugs, thank goodness. She shuddered. Nothing out of the ordinary, save it was abandoned. Except….she got to the hold and froze. It couldn't be. She peered into the crates and was astounded. "That's impossible!" How could all the medical supplies be here still? Barris had delivered them! Reports from the front had confirmed it!

She frowned, thinking. Then she called up the logs. With some careful hacking, using tools Lux had supplied, she gained access using the ship to the security at the hanger. "Oh now. What's that?"

With a date stamp about the time Barriss had left, a rough looking pirate craft had made a stop on world. Back checks showed it actually skipped around the world, before settling here and taking off one last time. And pulling up the security…the last time, Barriss was with them! She looked wrong, somehow, eyes nearly shut… Ahsoka swallowed. They wore blue Raveagle tattoos, a pirate group smaller than Black Sun and more specialized. Apparently they took food and supplies from here. But where were they going? Where was there base of operations? What she'd give to have access to the Jedi computers about now!

Ahsoka pondered for a long moment. Lux had left her a number. And some numbers that would enable him to redirect a signal, masking it's origin point. And last she heard, one particular person was off Coruscant for a short time...

"Senator Chuchi." She greeted the blue skinned Pantolomin girl.

"Ahsoka! I was so horrified to hear what happened to you. Please know I never believed it was you!"

"Thank you Senator."

"I heard you left the Jedi."

"I…" This was harder than she thought. "I have questions I need to answer for myself." The former padawan fumbled. "I was hoping you could help me with something. I just need some information…and I don't know who else to ask." Ahsoka's eyes lowered. "Barriss was my friend. And I know Anakin would help but I don't want to involve him…."

"Please. Ask. I will help if I am able."

"I'm backtracking Barriss' trail. I'm trying to understand why she fell….not just disagreeing with the war, but killing Jedi and framing me. I found something odd happened with a pirate group, Raveagle. I'm not sure it's important yet. But I think it might be, do you know if anyone knows where there base is?"

"I've no idea. But I'm sure I can easily get the information."

"Please, don't let anyone know I'm the one asking."

"Ahsoka, you've done nothing wrong. There is no reason for shame."

"Maybe not. But…..I don't know who to trust anymore. Why would my friend frame me? Until I know that, what can I do?"

"I see your point. I shall keep your secret."


	3. Chapter 3

"I have the information." Chuchi informed her. "But you should know, the Jedi may have it as well. They found data leading to this moon in a captured freighter."

"Thanks, Chuchi. I just have to hope I get there first." With the war on, there was a fair chance she would. The Jedi were stretched far too thin.

It was not so great when she finally got the data. Getting in was pretty tricky. She had to hide in a shipment she thought might be targeted by the pirates. Her conscience twinged the whole way. Shouldn't she warn them? But how else could she get in? What's more, what would she tell them? "Hi, I'm a failed Jedi padawan and I sense you'll be attacked by pirates?" From what she knew of the arrogant Captain and his motley crew, they wouldn't believe her anyway. And they weren't exactly innocents, they frequently worked for the Hutts. Still, she hated it.

But it worked. When the enemy tractored them in and boarded, a new dilemma arose. What should she do about the fighting? Normally, she'd defend the innocent. Good thing in this case there were none. She snuck aboard the other ship during the fighting and hid in the cargo. Raveagles weren't too neat a bunch, the hold smelled and there were stains all over, as well as dirt and debris from broken parts. Battlefield experienced enabled her to ignore the screams of wounded and fighting. She frowned as she studied some of what they were carrying in the hold. "Cloning materials?" She spoke to herself softly. "Why?" Getting off was marginally easy, as the pirates didn't all know each other on sight. She 'borrowed' clothes out of an empty crewman's quarters. They fit but looked garishly colored and smelled. But they blended right in. They were a motley lot of species, and many were drunk or spiced out of their minds.

She followed her instincts. Not that path, too dark, unused. Dungeons? Slave corners? She wrinkled her nose. Good, they were empty. A large cage, also empty but filled with gnawed bones. That way, brighter and cleaner than the sections were the pirates caroused. She staggered in that direction, mimicking the surrounding inebriated bunch with a lurching walk. She frowned warily. Security force field, shining with a red glow. Forcing herself to have patience, she sat and waited until the force showed her the right pirate in the right place. It took awhile, and she didn't want to head for the areas where she sensed more alert minds. A gentle force nudge toppled him forward and the key leaped off his belt and slid through the shadows to her hand. She was through the shield and had it reactivated in a blink.

Following the corridor, for the first time, doubt crept in. She didn't even know what she was looking for. She was alone, no backup, with no plan for getting out, among pirates and slavers. She swallowed. There would be no Anakin to swoop to her rescue this time. And he had, in spite of that last confusing bit of accusation of treachery, rescued her. Time and again, putting up with her mistakes, her overconfidence. He'd been the same way himself, she suspected. She knew not just due to rumor but due to the occasional smirk Obi-Wan hid behind his beard when she'd pulled such a stunt.

"Not now, Ahsoka". She admonished herself. "Focus on the present." Anakin was the past. Then again, so was Barriss. Why was she doing this?"

Labs! Cloning cylinders - again! Why? She wandered through the corridors and felt a Force tug. Frowning she saw midichlorian readings on the console. "Don't tell me they were trying to clone Jedi again?" If so, she'd have to let the Jedi Council know….even if she wasn't a Jedi any more.

She searched through various cylinders and found various gruesome products of research. She felt the force bubble black around some. Midichlorian scans showed they were high, bursting, dying too fast, unstable life forms. Deformed creatures. Was that a Nautolan? A human? Some were hybrids….. what was that? She picked up a flash reader for implanting instruction and training. They used the same style as the Republic clones.

The Mirialan floated in the next chamber, nearly naked, back to her. Ahsoka circled and gasped. It was Barriss. No. According to the readings it was a clone of Barriss. She felt a lump of disappointment. She'd hoped for some strange moment that it was a fake back at the temple, a fake who'd betrayed her. A clone though, was still a clone and different. She should know, having served alongside so many.

She started when the clone opened pain filled eyes. For the first time, Ahsoka noticed she was bound in shock restraints. The Barriss clone's eyes pleaded. "Ahsoka?" The girl flinched. The clone knew her name? The memory implanting….had someone intended to replace Barriss?


	4. Chapter 4

She wasn't entirely aware of making a decision. Guilt, hurt, confusion all battled within, along with the certainty that nothing was certain. The clone might be a killer too. Or not. And she was definitely suffering, writhing in the tank of fluid. Ahsoka ducked out of sight in a flash as a whir reached her. A medical tech droid rolled past on a single wheel, checked stats, and then left.

Barriss II peered out at her.

Ahsoka checked the readouts cautiously. What would Anakin do? She didn't have a plan. Grab Barriss and hope to escape before they were noticed?

Carefully, Ahsoka activated the comlink into the chamber. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes….Ahsoka…"

"I don't believe I know you." The togrutan crossed her arms. "The Barriss I knew betrayed the Jedi and me and framed me for murder. So who are you?"

The girl in the tank gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I've only her memories until …. until she came here. But the last ones are very bad….and I know she was badly hurt here."

"Hurt how?"

"They showed her the children hurt by the Jedi by allowing the war. They showed her the scars of those caught in the crossfire. They showed her again and again, made her watch as they died a torturous death, not only due to injury or disease, but lack of supplies. The supplies were all diverted to the front. Being a healer she was horrified."

"I'm sure, but she'd seen that before. That doesn't explain framing me for her turn. Or committing murder herself."

"And why are you asking me instead of her?"

Ahsoka winced. That was a good question. "She's arrested and I've left the order. I'm….not feeling very trusting either, right now."

"Please, let me out of here. There experiments are nearly done, they'll hand me over to the benefactor and oh! he's evil. So evil it's hard to imagine. He wears a black hood."

"You've seen him?! The Sith?"

"Only the hood. But it's enough. I can feel him." She shivered. "Please…."

Ahsoka made a decision. She started deactivating the alarms on the chamber. "It's the Sith who started the war." What if there was information here on the second sith?

Barriss II sighed as she was released, nearly collapsing. Ahsoka caught her. The other girl waved a hand and a lab tech overall flew into it. She pulled it on.

"How is Luminara taking….my….her fall?"

"Hard, I imagine. You...have memories of her? But you're a clone, you know they aren't real."

"They feel real to me. And it doesn't matter who started it, does it? In a way, the Sith have already won. If the Jedi are keepers of the peace, how can you keep a peace that no longer exists?"

"I don't know. But if we stay here, we won't have to worry about it. We need to find a way to steal a ship and get out!" Ahsoka was aware that the clone was asking questions she'd put to Barriss, the real Barriss, not so long ago.

Barriss II stared at her in sudden realization. "I've…nowhere to go."

"Well, that makes two of us. But anywhere is better than here, or will be when the scientists and pirates return."

Ahsoka started grabbing holodisks and files.

"What are you doing?"

"Gathering evidence."

"You said you weren't a Jedi anymore."

"I'm not. But I do want answers. And if we can find that second Sith, maybe we can still stop him."

It was harder for the Barriss clone to follow her. They were okay in the lab area, but when they were ready to go into the main base, Ahsoka suddenly stopped and sized her up.

"We need to make you dirtier. Here, rub some grease on." She swiped a gob of goo off her own messy outfit and held it out.

The clone recoiled. "Why?"

"We need to blend in so they don't notice us." She helped the other dirty up the outfit until it was gray, and she bore streaks on face, hands and hair. "So…how did the other Barriss get away?"

The clone's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Maybe it's just as well I've never been out of the lab. It stinks even from here…..The other Barriss force blasted one out the door, cut another two in half and escaped in ship of medical supplies. But it was a trick. I heard them laughing afterward that the supplies were tainted. And her ship would take her to the most war torn damaged areas. I don't know what she saw there. But they had planted the seed of the idea that the Republic itself had intentionally sent tainted supplies."

"Why would she believed that?"

"They set it up so that they would go to areas that preferred to remain neutral. So they would think the Seperatists were behind it."

"This is so convoluted it's giving me a headache." Ahsoka sighed. "It was so much easier when Dooku was the straight up bad guy with Grievous and the battle droids."

Ahsoka pulled the clone through the security gateway and cringed, half expecting an alarm. But nothing happened. But something felt wrong. Had they triggered a security alarm?


	5. Chapter 5

Her eyes scanned the area, looking for a ship, any ship, that they could steal and outrun the pirates in. "There." She murmured. "The y-wing. Two seater and it looks hyperspace modified. Impressive for a bunch of pirates." She eyed it with a scowl. How had they gotten ahold of such a piece of current, or even prototype military hardware? It even looked hyperspace capable and that was rare in the Republic fleet.

"I hope you can fly it."

"Yep. I can fly it."

"It's cold in here…" Barriss II was shivering. She kept her head low and let her long hair cover her.

Ahsoka wished they'd found another cloak for her. Maybe she should have traded, but her own Togrutan heritage would definitely stand out. Of all the myriad species out there, none were togrutan.

Pirates were starting to look more alert as they sidled toward the potential escape ship. The main hanger doors opened and an ugly assortment charged out.

"Ho boy…"

"Are they looking for us?"

"We know you are here clone! Come out, or we'll kill you right now. You have a transmitter hidden in you. You set off a silent alarm when ye left." The chief pilot was human, but rendered hideous by a large scar and a tattoo over his face. He brandished a large pistol.

Barriss II looked stricken. Ahsoka froze. "Don't panic. Keep looking around, like you don't know it's you they are looking for you." A sudden familiar surge in the Force made her eyes climb to the starry sky above the open domed hanger. "Anakin" whispered Ahsoka. The small freighter Anakin had commandeered to head in was no starfighter. But he had it smoothly landing nonetheless. A familiar droid peered out the hatch. Artoo. The figure that appeared in the doorway at first bore no resemblance to Anakin, until she realized the beard and facial markings were fake. She'd know that Force signature anywhere. He swaggered down the ramp wearing a fine half cloak and silky red vest with matching scarf. He looked every bit the pirate himself.

"Hey, who are you?" Several pirates spun, raising weapons.

"Did someone order tango root wine?" The pirate Anakin waved a bottle.

"We did?" The pirates were starting to relax, stampeding up the ramp and ripping open cases of the potent alcohol.

"Hey! Order in the ranks! We've got a missing clone here and we are being paid to deliver it. We'll buy a lot more with the money!" The leader shouted to no avail.

Barriss II flinched at being called 'it'. So did Ahsoka.

"Come on." The Togruta hustled to the ship. "Anakin?" She whispered. She blinked as he turned to look, well and truly scruffy looking. "Wow. I hardly knew you."

"Good to see you, Snips. What are you doing here….?" His eyes went huge at the sight of Barriss.

"Master,….Ahsoka blinked as she realized what she'd said. "I mean, Anakin, she's a clone. A clone of Barriss. Something happened here, between here and her destination that made her fall to the dark side. When I came looking…." she motioned to the worried girl with her.

"Please Master Skywalker. I know nothing of what the….other….real….Barriss has done."

The girl sounded doubtful, possibly wondering who she was if she wasn't 'real'. The clones all had unique identities, having built them from birth. But this Barriss clone had never left the lab.

"Well, get on. We can blast out of here if you have any of the intel I need. Do you know how the pirates are tied into the Separatists? You know, you can always come back to the temple with me, Snips." He wanted her back. It was clear in his voice.

"I know. But I'm not ready. And neither are we! They've got a transmitter, it'll blow her up if she leaves."

Anakin winced. "Ouch. I am well familiar with those. Come over here and let me take a look."

"You've seen them before?"

"Sort of." He mumbled in an 'I don't want to talk about it' voice.

"I don't know where it is, or even that it was there." Barriss II fretted.

"Artoo, scan her for anomalies. I'll use the force."

Artoo beeped. "Yeah, I see it too. Right….there." He hesitated. "I need to remove it….this might hurt a bit.I'm no medic, but it has to come out...I can't be sure I can just neutralize it. Artoo, get to a computer terminal and see if you can find that data we need."

"Here, cover us if they find us." Anakin handed Ahsoka his lightsaber."

Ahsoka's mouth flew open as Anakin closed his eyes. He winced carefully, hand upraised. He put the other hand over her mouth. She squealed, biting into it. His face tightened, ignoring the pain. Ahsoka chewed her lip, fighting the urge to look at them, sensing their pain and trying to focus on crowd of pirates bumbling around looking for the runaway. She glanced down at the lightsaber. A lightsaber was a Jedi's most sacred possession, there only true possession at that. It was no small thing for it to be handed over, or lent, even between Jedi.

"Coming…"

"Got it." Anakin's voice was breathless.

Ahsoka looked and found Barriss II ashen. Near her shoulder, a spot was covered in blood. Anakin was pinching it off and holding up the tiny, powerful capsule.

"I seem to remember...the real Barriss could've done that." The girl's voice was faint and wavering. She shivered in the shadow of the boarding ramp.

"Maybe you can too." Ahsoka observed. "You just don't know it yet."

"Now…have you got the data, or do I need to poke around some more?" Anakin interrupted. His eyes scanned the falling drunk pirates, but they were mainly focused on the ones who showed no sign of being drunk or spiced. Ahsoka handed him back his lightsaber.

"I've got some holodisks from the lab."

Artoo beeped over the com.

"And Artoo has some too. Let's jet. There are way too many to fight and you've already stirred up the hornet's nest." Even as he said it a droid that belonged to the pirates strolled around the corner, flung it's hands in the air and squealed. It pointed at Barriss.

"Great." An army of pirates, only half as drunk as he'd hoped, turned, raising weapons. Anakin force shoved the droid away.

"Since when do you care about the odds, Skyguy?" She grabbed the clone and hurried her to the ramp.

"I've just got better things to do than mess around with pirates." He smirked. "And presumably I shouldn't just chop them to bits like battle droids."

"Presumably? They work for the enemy don't they?" Barriss II sounded puzzled.

"Well, I know what Obi-Wan would prefer."

Barriss II was sagging hard and she'd gone pale. Ahsoka helped her into the ship and prepared for lift off.

Anakin's blade was a blue blur outside. She heard shouts of 'he's a jedi!'

"Anakin, hurry."

"What's he waiting for?"

"Artoo." The droid appeared, whizzing at high speed. He took half a laser bolt to the backside, but it only served to shove him to the ship faster.

Anakin leaped aboard. "Go!"

Ahsoka lifted off. She glanced at the scanners. "They are launching fighters."

"I've got them." Anakin was at the guns, firing madly and blasting fighters with every shot. The pirates would think twice about pursuing this prey.

"Hey...ah...Barriss II? Are you okay?"

No answer. Ahsoka glanced over at the seat and found the girl slumped over.

"We should take her to the temple to be checked out." Anakin peered at Barriss II, who was completely comatose by the time they left atmosphere.

Ahsoka opened her mouth, closed it. "I…..can you drop me off?"

Anakin looked surprised and disappointed.

"I need to finish this. Barriss II …."

"Is that what we're calling her?"

"Well, I can't call her 'hey you' can I? Anyway, the ship our Barriss took was rigged to take her past some of the worst war torn planets to crash there before she ended up completing her mission. And then the meds were damaged and would've caused more harm then good. Something made her go over to the dark side."

"So isn't that enough Snips? Please, come back with me. You can help me go over that data. And don't you want to know if...," he glanced at the unconscious clone of Barriss..., "she can tell us anything? If she's even all right?"  
He'd barely finished when Artoo rolled in grunting and whistling in distress.

"Now what?"

Artoo beeped. Anakin swore. "Stang...we should've thought of that."

"What?"

"Some of the files self destructed when he tried to hack them."

"Oh." She frowned.

"Well, back to you coming back..."

"I'm sorry Anakin. I can't. I do want to know about her. But even more, I need to know who I am. I don't even know who the Jedi are anymore. And that's all I ever wanted to be. I need to find out." Ahsoka looked back at him. "You already know, don't you? You are so many things besides being a Jedi."

"That doesn't exactly make my life easier. More to the contrary." He shook his head wearily.

"No. But maybe when there is no right Jedi answer, it's better than nothing." Ahsoka looked away sadly. "You could be anything, even without the Force. A pilot, an engineer, a racer, a warrior…anything….."

"Except a farmer. I'd die of boredom."

She smiled. "Yeah. But you see my point, right?"

"Yeah. I think so. I miss you Ahoska. Just remember you can always come back." He hesitated. "And if you ever want to talk… I'm still here. Whether you're a Jedi or not."

"I appreciate that."

"I don't suppose I could convince you I'm too wounded to be on my own?" He flexed his hand.

"Ha ha." Ahsoka pointed at his bleeding left hand. Barriss II had bit quite hard, and she couldn't help it when he covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. "I know that hurts, but I also know you could fly this ship with no hands, blindfolded."

"Okay. I give. I'll drop you off. Just be careful."

"Always."

"So. Where do you want to go?"

Ahsoka pondered. Her eyes shifted uncertainly to him. Well. He had said if she needed to talk... "If...you like someone...a certain way, how do you know if they like you back?"

Anakin's eyes widened at the apparent non sequitor and he took his attention off the controls. He looked hard at her. "Well...the easiest way is to ask. Tell them how you feel and ask how they feel."

Ahsoka blinked at him. He shifted uncomfortably. Given that Jedi were forbidden attachments, this wasn't something Jedi normally discussed. Not even Master and Apprentice. She would bet he'd never discussed it with Obi-Wan.

"What if…what if they don't like you back? At least in the same way?" She honestly wanted to know.

Anakin blinked rapidly. "Snips…what makes you think I know?" He asked cautiously.

"You've just been around longer." She smiled at him. But her eyes held his and there was a hint of knowing in them.

"Maybe…you just have to wait and see. If the feelings change or maybe they are there and the other person just hasn't recognized it yet."

She nodded. "I guess things can, when it's life and death and war."

"Yep."

"But is it safe? I mean, the Jedi forbid attachment for a reason."

He glanced back at the console then slid his eyes back to her. "They can't forbid you now that you've left."

And they couldn't stop him if they didn't know, she suspected. But he wouldn't admit it directly. And she didn't want to put him in that position, it would be awkward in the event that someday, maybe she really would want to return to the Order.

"But I can't leave the Force. And if I have that power, and I'm attached, what happens…. if someone I really care about gets threatened."

"I guess you never know until life challenges you. None of us do really." His voice was haunted. Fortunately she couldn't know what he'd done when his mother was murdered. He was ashamed of it...though he was never sure whether he'd ever felt guilty about it, or whether he felt guilty over his lack of guilt.

"There are people that it would hurt so much to lose…." She frowned.

"Snips….if you know someone…." Anakin took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "and they love you back and believe in the same things you do….more or less…." he paused. Then he looked back at her. "The Jedi can tell you what to believe, but when you have someone…someone like that, it makes it real. Concrete. It solidifies why you do what you do, and why. And it makes it easier to understand other people. As someone who didn't spend their whole life in that temple, I can tell you, there are things the Jedi just seem to disconnect from. Things that make it hard to remember what ordinary people go through. And that probably doesn't help the Jedi's image in the war. People don't see the Jedi suffering over losing their families. They don't see them reacting like ordinary people. So how can they identify with them - us?"

Ahsoka clenched her fists. "What if you aren't even the same species as the person you like?"

"Doesn't stop a lot of people. Though I guess it could have an effect, especially if one wants biological kids…." Anakin had a stunned look on his face as if the subject matter truly sank in for the first time. He flushed suddenly. "Where do you want to go again?"

Ahsoka grinned and answered him, then went back to the rear to watch over the sleeping clone. No wonder Anakin felt awkward. How two beings were attracted to each other and had relationships were not something Jedi were encouraged to learn on a close up level. The fact that Anakin could and would discuss it at all meant something. It meant he was comfortable with her, trusted her. It also meant he suspected she knew how much he cared for Padme, though he still would not admit it.

She would return to her friend Lux, and see where the friendship led. She fought the urge to laugh. She felt oddly exhilarated. Whereas before, she felt scared and lost, now she felt she was embarking on an adventure. She may not know where she was going but it was new and a challenge. And thanks to Anakin's training, she was up for it.

* * *

The End...but there may be a sequel. Thanks for reading!


End file.
